board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite Final Fantasy By Age
In November of 2010 SBell started a topic to collect Board 8's Favorite Final Fantasy By Age. As in, everyone posted their favorite game from the FF series along with their birth year, so he could see which games are most popular with which age groups. The results were as follows. See Also * Favorite Final Fantasy Favorite Final Fantasy By Age Final Fantasy XIII * 1981 - Eternal_Debate * 1987 - SantaRPG Final Fantasy XII * 1987 - RevolverSaro * 1991 - Ayuyu Final Fantasy XI * No One Final Fantasy X-2 * No One Final Fantasy X * 1980 - Ultimaphazon, Se7enthrust * 1987 - MrDasani, hockeydude15, Senjougaharaism * 1988 - swordz, Fishnkill4, MrSmartGuy, Notyou, SpeedYoshi * 1989 - jdizzy, bospsychopaat , PukeInMyPot * 1990 - PokeStalker, OrangeCrush980 * 1991 - KBM, MasterSword, Kotetsu, Biolizard * 1992 - foolmo * 1993 - tyder21, YoboD Final Fantasy IX * 1980 - Dark_Spiral * 1983 - Punch_Sideiron * 1985 - Greyfeld * 1986 - Leebo, Daranix * 1987 - QueCeraCera * 1989 - Ryoko, * 1988 - Harmonica, NioraptH * 1989 - KJ456, bipolar_chocobo, MrsFrisby * 1990 - Majere08, Pikachu 025 * 1991 - voltch, VitalVI * 1992 - HeroDelTiempo17, JONALEON1 * 1993 - stingers, Raka_Putra * 1994 - melikepizza Final Fantasy VIII * 1988 - BBallman7 * 1989 - The_Ps2_Devil * 1991 - Rush263x * 1990 - JJDuff, Coredo * 1994 - neonreaper Final Fantasy VII * 1981 - snailien * 1982 - Safer Sephiroth 777 * 1983 - Vlado * 1984 - Coffee Ninja * 1985 - Monistic_Turtle * 1986 - GDiffuser * 1987 - BIGPUN, ScorpioVS * 1989 - jkling, Calvinball, RX7InfinitIII * 1990 - lihlih * 1991 - shadosneko * 1992 - agesboy Final Fantasy VI * 1976 - BakusaiTenketsu * 1979 - cyan1001 * 1981 - JaKyL25 * 1982 - KefkaMayDie, Dauntless Hunter * 1983 - BruceWayneJr, colliding, Djungelurban * 1984 - Ngamer, * 1985 - Xuxon, nipukka, SHINE, Cybat * 1986 - BobOmbBarker, User728, RPGuy96, Mumei * 1987 - PerfectChaosZ, Shadow1psc * 1988 - Dark Young Link, pIANOmAN3141, xSimpsonfan421 * 1989 - Furious Fura, Highwind89 * 1990 - Articuno2001, Menji * 1994 - ChaDav Final Fantasy V * 1982 - VincentLauw * 1984 - Red Shifter * 1987 - Natwaf_akidna, SOEBartz * 1988 - Not Dave, MarvelousGerbil, SchrodingersCat * 1990 - LordoftheMorons, WazzupGenius00 Final Fantasy IV * 1978 - arby64 * 1979 - Philas * 1981 - RayDyn * 1986 - Shoe * 1991 - Oval91 * 1995 - _Estheim Final Fantasy III * No One Final Fantasy II * No One Final Fantasy * 1980 - azuarc * 1994 - Rusty Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles * No One Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers * 1992 - Haguile Final Fantasy Tactics * 1977 - ShatteredElysium * 1981 - disturbed0ne * 1980 - Rthan * 1982 - SBell * 1983 - Drakeryn, UltimaterializerX, metroid composite * 1984 - Pyrrian * 1985 - Lopen, SnoicFactor, EvilNcr * 1986 - IngmarBirdman, vega13mv, Demon HunterX * 1987 - TheArkOfTurus, Maniac64, Sir Chris, Tom Bombadil, xCidx, Jeff Zero * 1988 - Argg0, TVontheRadio * 1989 - abdou, MajinZidane * 1990 - JJH777, VicPez, Ness26, Diet Water * 1991 - TimeBombBob * 1994 - snake_5036, Neosadus * 1995 - Evillordexdeath Category:Board Projects